MegaMan Juno
MegaMan Juno, known as Rockman Juno (ロックマン・ジュノ Rokkuman Juno) in Japan, is the final boss from Mega Man Legends. MegaMan Juno is the bureaucratic unit in charge of the installations in Kattelox Island and tries to purge all Carbons (humans) in the island with Eden, as they passed the pre-specified limit he has to maintain. MegaMan Juno was locked inside a sealed chamber, which in turn is sealed behind three doors (namely the Watcher, Sleeper, and Dreamer doors) in one of the deepest rooms in the Main Gate ruins of Kattelox Island. It is not known how long MegaMan Juno has been sleeping in this chamber, but given the fact that a city was established in Kattelox Island with MegaMan Juno not knowing about this until he was "awakened" by Mega Man Volnutt showed that at least a century has passed. MegaMan Juno's personality is almost robotic. He is seen calm and polite most of the time and follow his orders strictly, showing no emotions. The only exception to this is when he transfers himself to his larger body upon which he becomes more violent and angry. History MegaMan Juno first appeared in the game after being awoken by MegaMan Volnutt, who was investigating the Main Gate. The meeting confused Volnutt, as Juno continually referred to him as a "purifier unit" and informed him that his actual name was MegaMan Trigger. Juno himself seemed slightly surprised to find Trigger in a state of amnesia as to his purpose. Volnutt responded to this with a small degree of hostility. After a glance at a control panel, Juno concluded that there was an excessive number of Carbons on Kattelox Island, leading him to send Eden a message to reinitialize the island, killing all of the Carbons. Juno alluded that this was his purpose. When MegaMan tried to resist, Juno activated a trap to restrain MegaMan and recover his memory with a back-up in Eden after the reinitialization of the island. With the help of the Bonnes, MegaMan escaped the trap and proceeded to stop Juno, who still managed to survive long enough to confirm the order to begin the reinitialization of the Carbons. After gloating that his program was backed up in Eden's central core at his request for reactivation of his program and module on the island, he dies. Data enters the room, giving the order and code to override Juno's command to Eden, and subsequently ordering the deletion of Juno's backup data from Eden. Forms and abilities In-game, MegaMan Juno has two forms. Regardless of the form, all of MegaMan Juno's attacks can destroy MegaMan Volnutt's shield in few hits and none of them can be blocked. Juno appeared first in his normal form. In battle, this form has a low health bar, but has the second strongest armor in the game — beaten only by Juno's second form. In this form, MegaMan Juno can fire laser on each arm (which deals great damage) as well as hovering and ramming into its opponent like a missile or pouncing upon his foes to crush them; should this miss, then his landing on the floor can cause a shockwave similar to the Garudoriten, which could damage his foes on the ground. Juno also moves very fast and is also capable of teleportation, and his arms can move away from his body to attack his foe from any direction. It is also interesting to note that his arms can teleport independently from the rest of his body while attacking. After being defeated, only his head and torso remains, which he attaches to the wall, revealing his second form inside. MegaMan Juno's second form is a large Reaverbot-like machine. This form is by far the strongest foe in the game with the strongest armor and the second highest health bar, beaten only by Bruno, and Juno can move even faster, is capable of teleportation like the first form, and can jump onto his target and use his claws to dish out high damage. In addition to its claws, MegaMan Juno can also shoot a large fireball which is larger than a Hanmuru Doll, which is followed by ramming charge onto its target hard to evade due to his large size. He is also capable of releasing waves of fire across the floor by swiping his claw. His most devastating attack in this form includes a combo of powering himself up (where he and a quarter of the room's area would be covered in an impenetrable energy pillar that can damage any foe) before shooting a barrage of lasers onto its target from above - one hit from the laser can knock MegaMan Volnutt out and would leave him incapable of avoiding the succeeding laser blasts. Strangely, entering this form seems to force a massive personality change in Juno, as he goes from his normal almost robotic personality to a considerably more violent and angry version of himself. Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters